


两开花，两开花

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot
Summary: 都没有后续，本帅哥报复社会！





	1. Chapter 1

“布尔希特小姐……”男人显得有些不安，一只手攥着长大衣的下摆。灰色的眼睛不停转动，一顶过大的礼帽扣在他头上。  
“怎么穿成这样子?”  
“呃……发生了一点意外?”约翰.D.纳什有些难为情地摘掉帽子，一对猫耳在乱蓬蓬的黑色短发中突兀地翘着。  
“噗。”  
“能恢复正常吧……”他踌躇了一会，还是脱掉外套。挂在门口的衣架上。  
“连尾巴也长出来了?”  
“啊，嗯……”那对耳朵抖了抖，很明显地耷拉下来。  
“我跟你说过不要乱用魔术了吧？”  
“呜……!”  
“过来，坐下。我看看怎么办。”  
他听话地走过来，坐到沙发上。长长的猫尾巴摇来摇去。  
“神圣赫尔墨斯在上，予我洞察一切之力。我将得见无尽之天，广袤之地。深远之过去，浩淼之未来……”她的手指点在他额头上，发出淡淡萤光。  
“……向我展示魔术的根源吧!”  
萤光扩展成纹路。她盯着那些错综复杂的回路，说，“你的魔力输出被扰乱了，约翰。所以会长出这些东西。现在感觉怎么样?魔力发生了异常的消耗，对吗?”  
“嗯。”  
“再乱来的话总有一天会死掉喔，那样的话我会很伤心。”她想摸摸纳什的耳朵，最终还是作罢。  
“对不起。”  
“说什么对不起，你啊……”  
好想摸耳朵，还有尾巴。  
他们交往已有半年，她的伴侣羞涩又缺乏经验。连她的手都不敢牵。虽然长年与各类恶性案件打交道养成了坚韧异常的性格，但面对正常的人际交往却会不知所措。他把柔软的自己裹在坚硬的厚壳里，显得冷漠又坚强。但他太过年轻，还不知道如何处理脆弱的自己。  
一定会格外美味吧。打破壳之后的样子，依赖自己的样子。一定会非常可爱吧。  
“我们还没有接过吻吧？约翰。”  
“欸？但是……”  
“但是？”  
他的猫耳朵翘了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

我是个荡妇。  
我很清楚这一点，但我无所谓。我干着一个随时会丢命的活，来一发也不打紧。  
反正都是要死的。  
我一直是那么过的：吃饭，睡觉，干活，搞男人也搞女人。所以我有些不好的名声，有些人闲的无聊，他们说布尔希特成天乱搞，不打炮就活不下去；真可笑，打炮总比嗑药健康。打炮能让人放松，特别是打完炮就让对方滚蛋的时候，特别爽，特别放松。  
不知道什么时候就要死的人为什么要在乎名声。  
又换不来钱。  
我莎拉.布尔希特就是个杂种，我和别人乱搞，做事不择手段，还杀小孩。  
我就是这种人，但我他妈的不在乎，谁他妈会在乎。如果我在一个正常的家庭长大，拥有所谓爱我的父母。那我也会表现的像一个，呃，他妈的普通人。但是很不幸，我从小到大遇到的都是些杂种或者是些假惺惺的杂种，所以我也不是什么好人。贫民窟只能出两种人：无药可救的杂种和无药可救的好人。而我是第一种人。  
我一开始隶属于西方的无面人，后来跟着我的老师加入了政府管辖下的特工集团。我是在那个时候遇见他的。他很愚蠢，非常愚蠢。  
他是一件……呃……人造兵器。差不多是这样的玩意。我的工作是护送他，干活的时候出了些岔子，我受了很重的伤。这个蠢货把自己无限的生命分享给我。  
明明可以自己逃掉的。  
他事后跟我解释，如果让我死掉会有人来回收他。这样他就没法见他的妻子了。  
蠢毙了。  
他只找到了妻子的墓碑，那天晚上我把他睡了。


	3. Chapter 3

我又来了。  
只有大纲，我就不好好写嘻嘻嘻。  
怂狗小处男图便宜买了闹鬼的房子住结果被鬼开了苞然后天天被鬼日着玩


	4. Chapter 4

强奸脆弱的怂处男。  
因为反复强奸并用各种办法打压他的个性和自尊心最终可怜的小处男得了心理疾病。  
回到家看到小处男坐在地上用碎玻璃片划自己手腕一边划一边笑。送到医院治好伤之后发现他完全与世界隔离开了，对他做什么都没反应。  
后悔已经太晚了。


End file.
